


Given That You Seem to Like Them so Much~

by Starki (ashaleighmarie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thor 2, Thor 2 spoiler, heheheh, just a little tidbit, just that one bit, kind of, replacing Cap with Tony basically, super short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashaleighmarie/pseuds/Starki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little tidbit, bit of spoiler-y goodness from the movie, twisted a bit to fit my needs xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given That You Seem to Like Them so Much~

**Author's Note:**

> There is indeed a minor spoiler within. Please proceed at your own risk.

“Very well, perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much.”

The magic rushed over him again, returning Thor to his usual form, while Loki took on one that was rather more… vertically challenged. “Oh yes, this is much better, what are these trousers he wears? They’re very comfortable.”

Loki gave a little hop as he stepped up his pace a bit, his legs now a fair bit shorter than Thor’s. Dazzling green eyes had darkened to brown, and their way was lit ever so slightly by the ring of blue light which shone from his chest. He was clad in the same outfit he had last seen the Man of Iron wearing in New York, right when he had been thrown through his own window.

“Ohh, I can just _feel_ the arrogance rushing through me, I feel the need for a drink, would you like one, _big fella_?” He laughed, obviously enjoying his game far more than he should be. “We can talk about your wonder team and performance issues, or overcompensating, because let’s face it, no one needs a Tower that big, or a hammer for that matte-“

The moment Thor slammed him into the next pillar his magic rippled away, and he was himself once more, making furiously muffled noises beneath the heavy palm over his mouth. “ _What_?” he hissed as he wrenched his head free.

A quick glance alerted him to the passing guard, whom he had nearly alerted with his boisterous play.


End file.
